Slasher Fury
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | |- ! Appearances: | } |- ! Occupation: | } |- !Gender: | } |- !Equipment: | } |- ! Price: | } |- ! Death cry: | } |} Slasher Fury is a world character in the Worlds and mobile versions of Rail Rush. Appearance Slasher Fury wears a tattered tanktop, pants and belt. He wields a large machete and resembles Rambo from his titular films, sans firearms. He seems to have red hair, according to his portrait, but his hair is blond in-game. How to Unlock This Character As Slasher Fury possesses an ability that is endemic to Amazonia World, a premium world, he would have no special abilities outside of his world. Thus, he is not available for sale from the start in the mobile and Worlds version. He can be unlocked in the Worlds version if the player collects twenty trial passes from the rock eggs and uses them to unlock his world. In the mobile version, however, he can only be unlocked by purchasing permanent access to Amazonia World for $1.99. Without this in-app purchase, Slasher Fury is impossible to unlock or use. Abilities Whenever he is ambushed by giant snakes in Amazonia World, Slasher Fury can fight back against them by hurling flaming machetes at them. Strategy With Slasher Fury, the snake ambush sequences in Amazonia World will never be the same, as he can instantly take out most, if not all, of the man-eating snakes that threaten to devour the player. Careful vigilance is needed, as he cannot take out all the snakes singlehandedly. You will know when Slasher takes out a particular snake if the red ring (and also the corresponding key command in the Worlds version) flashing on its head abruptly vanishes. You will also know when Slasher is ready to hit an approaching snake if his machete glows yellow with fire. If a particular snake's visual cue does not disappear, you still have to press the correct key or tap the flashing red ring, depending on the version, to take that snake out of commission. In the Worlds version, be careful not to hit a key too early when two snakes arise from opposite sides of the track, because you can likely press the key on the snake that Slasher took out a split second before, which would be interpreted as a wrong key press, causing the other snake to devour you swiftly! Note The in-game text, which states that Slasher "can slash the snakes out of your path", is quite misleading and ambiguous, given that he cannot cut snake branches (upper hazard) and snake coils (lower hazard) in Amazonia World, despite having the weapon to do so for reasons unknown. One possible reason why such ability was cut from the game was possibly due to censorship, as the developers perhaps wanted to keep this game kid-friendly by not showing snake gore. Category:Heroes Category:Pages under construction